1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella cover which is fixed to a top end of an umbrella shaft. The umbrella cover covers an outer circumference of an umbrella cloth when the umbrella is closed and is capable of keeping the umbrella cloth protected and "waterproof" so that dripping is prevented.
2. Description of Related Art
When a wet umbrella is brought into a building, a vehicle or the like, the umbrella may contact clothes and cause them to become wet. Also, rain water may drip from the umbrella and wet a floor. It is, therefore, necessary to provide a waterproof means for preventing this unfavorable state.
As a conventional waterproofing method, an outer circumference of an umbrella cloth, during a closed state of the umbrella, is covered by either an umbrella cover used with the umbrella or a waterproof cover, made from vinyl and the like, which is available at an entrance or exit of a building on a rainy day.
However, a certain type of umbrella is not provided with such an umbrella cover, and even if the cover is attached to it, the cover is frequently lost or troublesome to handle, resulting in that the cover may not accompany the umbrella as usual. Consequently, this type of cover can not provide effective waterproofing.
The latter waterproof cover, being made of vinyl, is easily deformed, due to its soft and weak characteristic. Also, its fitting or removal may be troublesome and, at the same time, its extreme end may be broken by a tip end of the umbrella shaft to cause a leakage of water. Further, since it is difficult to make repeated use of it, the cover is frequently disposed of and so may generate a loss of natural resources, waste material and the like. In addition, the cover is not available at just any place and so may not be utilized when required. Also, even if the cover is made available by a user himself or herself, together with the umbrella, a problem similar to that found in an accessory umbrella cover may be generated.
In order to resolve problems found in the conventional type of waterproof means, there have been proposed various umbrella covers in Japanese Laid-Open Application No. Sho 53-30965, Japanese Publication No. Sho 52-25329 and Japanese Publication No. Sho 57-27924, for example. The covers for umbrellas are constructed such that each of a plurality of short connector cylinders, having a diameter which is gradually decreased, is concentrically fitted with another. Adjoining ends of each of the connector cylinders are connected to each other to form an extendable or retractable cylinder; this extending or retracting cylinder is fitted to the umbrella shaft through an umbrella shaft fixing part.
The umbrella cover is normally fixed to the tip end of the umbrella shaft when in its retracted short state. When used, it is extended to cover an outer circumference of the umbrella cloth of the wet umbrella while the umbrella is closed so as to provide a waterproof state.
However, in the conventional type of umbrella cover, the following problems may occur, due to the fact that such a cover has a connection structure in which a projecting edge, formed at an inner circumference of an edge of small diameter of an outer connector cylinder, engages with a projecting edge formed at an outer circumferences of a large diameter edge of an inner connector cylinder so as to prevent each of the connector cylinders from being pulled out of the other when the extending or retracting cylinders are extended.
First, in a conventional type of umbrella cover, there is no engaging part provided until the cover is completely extended or retracted; the cover is held with only a frictional force, so that it may easily slide off in its extending direction. If an attempt is made to open the closed umbrella while a top end of the umbrella shaft faces upward, the umbrella is prohibited form opening by the dropped extending or retracting cylinders. Then the umbrella may not be opened. Thus, the umbrella should be opened while a top end of the umbrella is placed downward, and its operation is troublesome.
In this type of umbrella cover, a flexible plastic material, having a thickness which is made as thin as possible, is applied to the connector cylinders in order to provide a light weight or a high strength. Consequently, the prior art connection structure, in an engaging operation, has an insufficient engaging and holding force. Due to this fact, as the outermost connector cylinder is held and slid in its extending or retracting direction when the cylinder is extended or retracted with strong force, there is a possibility that the engaged states between the umbrella shaft fitting part and the extending or retracting cylinders, or between each of the connector cylinders, will be released, and thus, they are easily pulled out and disassembled.
In addition, since the prior art umbrella cover has no part for accumulating rain water, the water drips adhering to the umbrella and then dripping are discharged from the extreme end of the extended or retracted cylinder so that there is a disadvantage in that the umbrella, after its use, has to stored in a place where the floor could be allowed to become wet.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an umbrella cover in which engagement and holding between connector cylinders are improved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an umbrella cover which is suitable for portable use together with the umbrella and which can be easily handled and used.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an umbrella cover having a manufacturing cost which is less expensive.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an umbrella cover in which rain water adhering to the umbrella is stored, when the umbrella is closed, to prevent the rain water from leaking around the umbrella. The accumulated rain water is discharged at a proper time.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when considered together with the accompanying drawings.